1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to filters, filter systems, bag filters, bag filter systems and in one aspect, to sealed mounts for filters for such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Filters, filter systems and bag filters are well known in the prior art. Many industrial filtering systems with bag filters are air pollution control situations to separate air borne particulate material from a gas or gas mixture such as air, most or all of the particulate material being retained in the filtering apparatus for collection and eventual discharge with the cleaned air being delivered to atmosphere or an air circulatory system.
Certain prior art bag filters are tubular bags of filtering fabric with straight walls and generally of elongate cross-section. Many have internal reinforcement to resist collapse during the passage of the air through them.
Typically bag filters are removably mounted on and/or secured to a mounting apparatus, frame or plate, with or without holding brackets on angle pieces.
Various prior art filter bags have a rigid holding member or ring to which the filter fabric is connected. The filter bag is emplaced through an opening in a mounting frame or structure and the rigid holding member or ring contacts and abuts the mounting frame or structure. It is possible for fluid directed to the filter bag to flow out between the mounting frame/holding member interface rather than into and through the filter fabric. Such leaks reduce filtration efficiency and result in pollution of the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,339 discloses a filter with pleated fabric filter bag of generally rectangular configuration within which is removably disposed an internal reinforcing cage of wire or rigid plastics material. The pleated fabric filter bag has an open end and a closed end and at its open end there is molded integrally with the bag an apertured plastics end cap which has an internal configuration corresponding to the pleated fabric bag. The closed end of the bag is sealed either by the bag material or by an integrally molded imperforate plastics end cap. The filter can be disposed vertically or horizontally within the casing of a filtering apparatus and if disposed horizontally it can be stacked in vertical array.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,188 discloses a filter system with liquid filter housing and filter bag assembly includes a reticulated basket fitted within a housing chamber and supported by the housing, and a replaceable filter bag positioned within the reticulated basket. The filter bag includes a flexible flange which terminates with a bulbous lip which frictionally engages the housing to secure and seal the bag at the housing and basket.
There has long been a need for a bag filter system in which the leaks between the filter units and mounting apparatus are inhibited or eliminated. There has long been a need for such an apparatus which is simple, easily made, and easily installed. There has long been a need for a more efficient bag filter system.